


trouble

by midnight_penguins



Series: room 93 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Deceit's name is Dorian!, Emotional Manipulation, I love roceit it's just Deceit is such a good villain for the song, I'm so sorry for all the roceit angst, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, and for the Roman angst, mulan - Freeform, tw unsympathetic deceit, tw verbal abuse, virgil is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_penguins/pseuds/midnight_penguins
Summary: Roman moved to Chicago, and he met Dorian. He didn't know the trouble that Dorian would bring.Based on the song Trouble (Stripped) by Halsey.





	trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for all the angst, lol. But seriously, this does have some emotional and verbal abuse, as well as manipulation, so please take care of yourself. I would recommend listening to the song while reading.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2aTxmwRiJQ

** _Would you bleed for me?_ **

** _Lick it off my lips like you needed me?_ **

Roman had met him in Chicago, at a bar. He was tall,and beautiful. On the side of his face there were burns.

“Hello, my good sir! I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment?” Roman asked suavely, winking at the handsome stranger. 

The man looked Roman up and down. 

“That depends. Do I get a name? Or should I just call you Stunning?”

“Roman.”

“Dorian. Hold out your arm,” Dorian said.

Roman did. Dorian wrote his number down in scrawly handwriting.

“Call me.”

** _Would you sit me on a couch with your fingers in my mouth?_ **

** _You look so cool when you're reading me_ **

Roman kissed Dorian passionately. He laughed breathlessly. This was what he needed. A new place, and a new lover. 

“Come on, Dorian!” He dragged Dorian towards the bed, laughing. Roman immediately reached out for Dorian’s shirt. A hand stopped him.

“I want to be the one stripping you down, dearest.”

“Oh, okay.” 

He let Dorian take his shirt off. 

“Wow. You’re beautiful. A bit asymmetrical though.”

Roman didn’t think much about it at the time. 

***

Roman held Dorian’s hand while they cuddled. He was the little spoon today, which he liked. He’d been dating Dorian for two months now, and it was wonderful. Roman adored Dorian. He’d give him all that he was. Roman would tie their hearts together, chambed by chamber.

** _Let's cause a little trouble_ **

** _Oh, you make me feel so weak_ **

“Do you want one, babe?”

“No thanks, Dorian.”

“Don’t be such a pussy, Roman. Try the joint.”

Roman took the joint and coughed.

“It tastes like shit.”

** _I bet you kiss your knuckles_ **

** _Right before they touch my cheek_ **

“Roman, you are shit at this. Do you even know how to suck dick?”

Roman only grunted in response and sucked harder. 

“Mmmh… Try harder, darling,” Dorian said, smirking. 

Roman went all the way down on Dorian’s dick until he choked.

Dorian moaned, and thrusted forward. Roman groaned in surprise, and looked up at Dorian, confused.

Dorian continued to thrust into Roman’s mouth, unconcerned.

“I-I’m cumming!!” Dorian thrusted one last time, and then moaned loudly. 

“Much better, Roman.” 

Roman could only think, _ what the fuck. _

** _But I've got my mind made up this time_ **

** _'Cause there's a menace in my bed_ **

“Dorian, can we talk?”

“What, babe.” He looked irritated.

“We need to talk about last night. That shit you pulled last night wasn’t cool Dorian.”

“It was fine, Roman. You weren’t complaining last night. In fact, it looked like you were enjoying it.”

“But-”

“Later. I’ve got a phone call from work right now.” 

Roman retreated to his room, distraught. Just what had he gotten himself into? He wasn’t like this before.

** _Can you see his silhouette?_ **

** _Can you see his silhouette?_ **

“Virgil, I’m telling you, he’s so awful.” 

“What are you talking about? Dorian is so charming at work. And that’s coming from me, man.” 

Roman frowned. Why couldn’t anyone see? Roman was starting to think that Dorian was a menace. Although, he wasn’t in public…

** _And I've got my mind made up this time_ **

** _Go on and light a cigarette_ **

“I think we should break up.”

“But, Roman, why? We’re so happy together, aren’t we? Don’t tell me that you really think that we have issues? Cause I can tell you that _ I _am not the one with the problems.”

Dorian then took a long drag of a cigarette, and blew the smoke in Roman’s face. Dorian smiled.

** _Set a fire in my head_ **

** _Set a fire in my head tonight_ **

Roman sat on his bed. He tried to ignore the tears spilling down his face. Instead, he called Virgil.

“Roman? Are you okay? It’s like, midnight.”

“ I-I’m fine, my chemically imbalanced friend.” 

“No, you’re not! I can hear you crying! What the fuck happened?”

“I-I tried t-to break up with him. But nothing happened Virge! He told me that I was the one with the issues!”

“Shit. That asshole. I-I’m sorry, Ro. Tomorrow, let’s get some frozen yoghurt, okay? You feel okay to go to bed?”

“Yeah. Thanks Virgil.”

“Anytime.”

** _Would you lie for me?_ **

** _Cross your sorry heart and hope to die for me?_ **

** _Would you pin me to a wall?_ **

** _Would you beg or would you crawl?_ **

** _Stick a needle in your hungry eyes for me?_ **

“Do you even care about me, Dorian??”

“Yes, I do, Roman!”

“Then, why do you treat me like this? Do you even know how much I’ve been through?? I’ve been so fucking much. I can’t do this anymore, Dorian.”

“Why not? I love you.”

“I love you too, but it hurts too much.” 

“It doesn’t matter what you think, Roman!”

“Yes, it does! I am in this relationship too, you know!”

** _Let's cause a little trouble_ **

** _Oh, you make me feel so weak_ **

** _I bet you kiss your knuckles_ **

** _Right before they touch my cheek_ **

“I think your priority should just be getting out of this relationship, Ro.”

“But I don’t know if he’ll let me. He gets so-so persuasive, Virgil.” 

“I know. But what he’s doing to you isn’t okay. I know you can do it, Roman.” 

Roman took Virgil’s hand and smiled hesitantly.

“Okay.”

** _Don't forget me, don't forget me_ **

** _I would leave you even if you'd didn’t let me_ **

Tonight he would break up with Dorian. They would break up, and then Roman would move out. He hoped that Dorian wouldn’t forget him. After all, he would be the one that got away, for good. 

It would be nice if it would torture Dorian a bit, after all the shit that Dorian had pulled.

** _When you met me, when you met me_ **

** _You told me you were gonna get me_ **

Dorian had told him that Roman was going to be his and that Dorian was going to be Roman’s. 

Roman thought it was all shit now.

** _And I've got my mind made up this time_ **

** _'Cause there's a menace in my bed_ **

Roman took a deep breath and entered Dorian’s office.

“Dorian, I’m breaking up with you.”

“What the fuck?”

“I can’t do this anymore! You are a fucking menace and I can’t stand you.”

“But, Roman, we’re so great together!”

“No we’re not. What we have isn’t healthy, Dorian. I never want to feel like how I felt with you. Never again!”

“Come on, baby,” Dorian said as he reached towards Roman with his hand.

Roman backed away and said,”Don’t fucking touch me!” 

“Fine. See if I care. You’re a piece of shit, you barely count as a fucking human being!” Dorian yelled.

** _And I've got my mind made up this time_ **

** _Go on and light a cigarette_ **

** _Set a fire in my head_ **

** _Set a fire in my head tonight, tonight, tonight_ **

Roman flipped off Dorian, and stormed into his room. He packed up everything, that was in there that he could carry. Roman picked up his bags and walked out of the apartment.

“Goodbye Dorian,” he said. Roman took an uber over to Virgil’s house. 

As soon as he got out, he began to sob, tears flowing freely from his face. Roman rang the doorbell.

“Roman?”

“Hi, Virgil.”

***

** _One year later_ **

Roman walked over to Virgil and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Hi, Ro.”

Roman smiled. He and Virgil had been dating for four months now. It was nice. After leaving Dorian, Roman had been a wreck. For about a month, he was inconsolable. 

But he started to see a therapist, which had helped. Roman also started to keep a journal. Sometimes, Roman would have bad days. But most of the time, the good days outnumbered the bad. 

Roman and Virgil had decided that they would stay roommates. Roman ended up having a crush on Virgil, and then he asked Virgil out. 

Fortunately, Virgil liked him too. They talked about it, and they decided to take things slow. 

Roman held Virgil’s hand and dragged him towards the pullout couch.

“What movie should we watch, Virge?”

“_ Mulan _.”

“Oooh, I love that movie.”

Roman put the dvd in and lied on the couch with Virgil. Virgil was the little spoon today. They had decided to take turns, when it came to the big spoon/little spoon thing. Roman put his arm around Virgil’s waist, and his legs over Virgil’s legs.

Virgil pressed play and the movie began. 

Roman smiled and Virgil smiled too.

Roman had never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from: https://genius.com/Halsey-trouble-stripped-lyrics


End file.
